


Temporary Bliss

by embrace_spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embrace_spn/pseuds/embrace_spn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good thing about having a friend with benefits? Sex without strings attached. But what happens when you fall in love with said friend? Do you tell them how you feel? Yes? No? Maybe? Well, Dean Winchester is about to figure that one out for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song, Temporary Bliss. Want to listen? I own nothing and I am not getting paid for this. It's all fun and appreciation or obsession with Supernatural. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

"I can’t keep touching you like this if it’s just temporary bliss."

The alternative rock song is faint through the thin walls of the apartment, but the words were still clear. Looking up from his books, Dean rubs a hand over his face, he was beyond stressed out. It was Dean’s second year in college and he had to have two science credits. Two damn science credits. What the fuck did he need science for as a World Lit. major anyway? Dean finds himself tapping along to the beat, humming under his breath and takes a break from studying for his Biology test tomorrow.

He’s lost count of how many times his neighbor has played the album this week alone. Even though classic rock is his preference, Dean knows how to appreciate good bands, The Cab being one of them. Honestly, this particular song made him think about his “relationship” with Cas.

Well, it isn’t so much a relationship but more like an arrangement. He and Cas started off as friends with tons of sexual tension between them. They quickly evolved into friends with benefits and Dean, of course, had no problem with that…hell, it was his idea. At first, Cas was a bit hesitant, a ball of nervous energy; but over time, Dean discovered that coiled underneath Cas’s quiet exterior was a kinky sexual predator that could be coaxed out with the right kind of toys and persuasion.

Just the thought of Cas’s nimble fingers working him open until he was begging for more makes his cock twitch. Taking a deep breath, Dean mentally shakes himself. “Pull yourself together Winchester,” he says, adjusting his now too tight jeans.

"I can’t keep sleeping in your bed, if you keep messing with my head…"

It’s eerie how that line described what Dean has been feeling lately, not that Cas has been fucking with his brain or anything, but he’s realized that he doesn’t want a casual lay anymore. During the last few times they’ve been together, Dean’s wanted more. More than just sex, although sex with Cas was mind blowing. He wanted more intimacy, not just the physical kind. Dean wanted to be Cas’s best friend and lover, know the other teen’s deepest secrets and desires and share his own.

"…I can’t keep loving you like this, it’s not worth temporary bliss."

Seriously?! Dean thought to himself. The last line to the fucking song basically summed up what he was just thinking. “I’m so pathetic. If this isn’t a chick flick moment, then I don’t know what is.” Dean snorts, he’s never felt like such a girl in all his life.

Shaking his head, he turns back to his books but can’t concentrate. All he could focus on was his quiet, blue-eyed, gorgeous friend with his rare smile that made warmth pool in his stomach. Dean pushes his books away, giving up on the idea of studying because he won’t be able to do anything until Cas knows how he feels. And Cas deserves to know.

“Ugh, I’m starting to sound like Sammy.”

Oh fucking well…Sam’s right sometimes. Not that Dean would ever admit that to his younger brother, he’d never hear the end of it. Dean eventually works up the nerve to pick up his cell phone and text Cas.

ME: Hey Cas can you come over in 10 minutes?

CAS: Yes, Dean. I’ll be there.

“Well, that was the easy part,” Dean mutters, he buries his face in his hands groaning.

*****

Exactly ten minutes later, Dean hears a knock on the door and can picture the slender silhouette standing outside. That’s Cas Novak for you, always on time. Here goes nothing, Dean thinks as he crosses the living room to let Cas in.

“Hey Cas,” Dean says, opening the door.

“Hello Dean,” Cas replies, gazing at him with the faintest hint of a smile. He’s dressed casually in a gray t-shirt, faded jeans, and old Converse. His dark hair is messy as usual, making him look like he just rolled out of bed.

“Come on in,” Dean smiles, then steps aside for the dark haired teen to enter the room.

Cas makes his way to the couch, relaxing against the soft cushion. “I’m glad that you texted when you did.”

“Yeah?” Dean moves to sit in the recliner next to the couch. “And why is that?”

“You’re smart,” Cas retorted, “figure it out.” Dean hears the humor in his voice and sees mischief glinting in those ocean blue eyes of his.

It didn’t take a genius to know what Cas was talking about and Dean knew that look all too well. He always got hot and bothered whenever Cas looked at him like that, but it’s time to tell the guy he wanted how he felt.

With a deep breath, Dean just let it all out. “Heh, as much as I’d love to Cas, that’s not the reason I asked you over today.”

“Oh?” Cas’s voice turns serious instead of teasing. “What’s wrong? You don’t want to do this anymore?”

“No!” Dean all but yelled. This was going downhill fast, and he’d be damned if he lost someone that he cared this much about (next to Sammy, of course).

“Don’t get me wrong Cas, I definitely want to keep what we have…but I want more.”

“More?”

“Yes, more.” Dean sighs, searching for the right words to explain. “Look man, I’m shit at emotions and I’m trying here.”

Cas nods, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “I’m listening, Dean.”

“Cas, I want more than just a “friends with benefits” arrangement with you. I want to know everything about you, your deepest secrets and fantasies. And I want to share all of mine with you.” Gulping in some air, Dean says what he’s known for a while.

“I-I love you, Cas.”

There he said it. Dean glances at the other teen, looking for a sign of something. Anything other than the blank look he’s getting. After a few seconds of silence, he starts panicking. Fuck, I shouldn’t have said anything! Now he’s not going to want anything to do wi –

Dean’s frantic thoughts were cut off by the soft press of lips on his own. Breaking the kiss, Cas’s blue gaze burns straight through him, all Dean sees in those deep eyes is love and surprise.

“Well, that went better than I thought it would,” Dean says, a little breathless.

Cas bursts out laughing, a sweet rumbling sound from deep within his chest. Dean would do anything to hear Cas laugh like that again.

Cas places a chaste kiss on his lips and nuzzles his cheek slightly. “What’s so funny, Cas?”

Shaking his head, Cas starts to peel Dean’s clothes off slowly. “Dean Winchester, do you know how long I’ve been waiting to hear those words come from you?”

“Yea…mmmm.” Dean’s answer is cut off by a low moan when Cas traces tiny patterns on his chest and stomach with his tongue.

“Oh, I love you too, in case you were wondering,” Cas whispers against his skin.

Never in a million years did Dean Winchester think that a song would help him realize how much he loved someone. He has to remember to thank his neighbors later.

END.


End file.
